


Shhh

by Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, dean is very much done with their shit, dumb cuties being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Gabriel to stop talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

Gabriel rounded on Sam, expression irritable. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, would you just _leave it?_ I said I was sorry, what the hell else do you want from me?”

“You didn’t say you were _sorry,”_ Sam fixed him with a level glare. “You said you were sorry I provoked you into doing it.”

“The words were said!”

“You didn’t mean them.”

Gabriel’s lips quirked, his eyes flashing cold and harsh. “You can’t control me, Sam. And you _re-e-ally_ need to stop trying.”

Sam shook his head, took a step forward. “It’s not a question of control, _Gabriel._ I don’t want you to do what I say, I’m _asking you_ to apologize.”

The archangel narrowed his eyes. “And I’m saying no, thank you.”

Sam threw his hands up. “I swear, it’s like talking to a toddler. You,” he jabbed a finger into Gabriel’s chest, “are a millennia-old _child.”_

“Mm, that’s not what you said last night.”

“Oh my God, would you shut up?”

 _“Also_ not what you said last night. C’mon, Sam, you’re making this way too easy.” 

“Unless the next thing out of your mouth is an apology, I repeat, _shut up.”_

“Oh?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it if I don’t, you great hulking moosebeast?”

Sam set his jaw and glared, hands twitching at his sides. “Would you just—”

“Just what?”

“Just be—”

“Quiet? No can do, Samalam. You’re getting your panties in a bunch over nothing and I’m not gonna be _cowed_ by a hunter with a shitty haircut and a—”

Sam lifted a hand and plastered it over Gabriel’s face. Gabriel let out a muffled cry of surprise and then fell silent, glaring one-eyed at Sam through a gap between the hunter’s fingers. 

Sam leaned in, mouth twitching, and whispered, _“Shhh.”_

“Mmmph,” was Gabriel’s indignant reply.

Sam burst out laughing, a deep, rolling belly laugh. Gabriel’s one visible eyebrow lifted. Then there came the wet drag of a tongue across Sam’s palm and Sam recoiled with a yelp.

“You’re _disgusting,_ ” he snapped.

Gabriel smirked. “What? It’s not like you don’t know where it’s been.”

There was a beat, and then Sam was laughing again, and Gabriel was joining him, and soon enough they were clutching each other’s shoulders for support, foreheads pressed together as they shook with loud, desperate laughter.

“Hey, have you guys seen—”

Dean froze in the doorway, staring at his brother and his archangel convulsing in the middle of the room. He blinked once, then turned on his heel and left.

_Idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the very amusing observation that Jared's hands are literally the size of Richard's face - seriously, the man is almost comically large and I love it!


End file.
